Hate Turned into Love
by Hinata6
Summary: He hated him with such passion that it was unexplainable; everything about his was sickening to him. But why…why was he so drawn to him. The one he hated, he loved just as much.


**Ichigo x Grimmjow**

**One-Shot**

**AU fandom**

**Title – Hate turned into Love**

**Summary – He hated him with such passion that it was unexplainable; everything about his was sickening to him. But why…why was he so drawn to him. The one he hated, he loved just as much. **

**WARNING****: Lemon and a slight OOC Ichigo and perhaps an OOC Grimmjow as well. (It's my first Bleach story since I normally write Naruto fandom's so sorry if the characters aren't in character) **

**I wrote this story for my boyfriend Mason; who is also an author on here, has wanted me to type a Yaoi for him for awhile now and I finally got around to it today. I hope you like it McJrizzy. X3**

**

* * *

**

It was nighttime in Tokyo, all that could be seen on the streets were the street lights and cars on their way home from the midnight shift. The breeze was cool and just right for a time like this. With his hands stuffed deep within his pockets, his half lidded eyes gazed ahead as he walked the streets of Japan. Wearing a black jacket with red stripes going down both sides of his arms; black jeans and a pair of white sneakers, Grimmjow was just coming off his midnight shift, at the age of eighteen he was currently working in an office building as a janitor. It was the only job he could find that paid a decent amount of money before he finds something better for himself.

He was lucky enough to even get the job, all thanks to Ichigo; a student at his high school. He hasn't been going down the right path in life so far, fights, theft, gangs; you can say that Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez hasn't exactly been a very good boy. But with no one in his life this is the life that he decided to take on; he wanted to live life to its fullest and that's exactly what he has been doing.

He stopped for a moment in the middle of the sidewalk to lift his head up looking up at the night sky. He wouldn't admit it out loud but it was _beautiful_ night out; the star were shining bright and the moon was the so big it literally appeared as if it were falling down unto the earth. Smiling to himself, he looked away from the sky and continued walking.

So deep into thought, he began thinking about a certain male who is in his class; Kurosaki Ichigo. The light-blue spiky haired male couldn't stand the male, he was always preaching to him how he should lead a better life instead of doing what he is doing now; stating how he would end up dead eventually if he continued on living life like this.

"Tch, as if he knows anything"

He muttered to himself, his eyes narrowed in aggravation. But a part of him respected the orange haired male but hated him at the same time. He'd never forget the fight they had gotten in some years ago all because Grimmjow was bullying some girl that apparently was Ichigo's friend. Ichigo won the fight and that's the day he gained respect for the male; he wasn't such a bad fighter.

"Hey Grimmjow, is that you?"

Grimmjow knew that voice wanted to continue walking; so that's exactly what he did. Not missing a beat he ignored the voice calling out to him as if he were deaf, it wasn't until he heard running foot steps coming after him that caused him to speed up his pace.

"Hey! I'm talking to you"

A hand reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder, Grimmjow growled lowly, irritated that this person had the audacity to touch him. Grabbing the person's hand he flipped them over his shoulder onto the ground. His light icy blue eyes glared down at the male on the ground in front of him. "Why couldn't you take a hint that I don't want be bothered by you?" He snapped.

The male chuckled looking up at the male from the ground. "You wouldn't stop so I thought you couldn't hear me" He quickly pushed himself off the ground and stood up looking up at the six foot one male, "I thought we were buddies, Grimmjow" He laughed half heartedly at him.

Grimmjow continued to glare harshly at him; "We aren't friends, _Ichigo_" He stared down at him. "Now, if you'll excuse me you're in my way kid" He pushed him aside and continued walking.

"Say Grimmjow, how come you're always so rude to me. I've been nothing but nice to you but you always treat me like trash. What have I ever done to you?"

He could clearly hear the anger and confusion in his tone as he yelled at him, noticing that people were staring at them he frowned and reached out for his arm yanking him down the alley. "Listen kid, you don't need to yell at me grabbing attention from everyone like that" He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Well aren't you going to answer me?"

Grimmjow smirked; he could tell Ichigo was growing impatient waiting for his reply. "You didn't do anything to me, I just don't like you. Plain and simple" He explained to him.

Ichigo frown balling his hands up forming a fist, his cheeks turning red from embarrassed and slight anger. "I don't get you at all"

"That's fine, I don't want you to try and understand me. So with that said we can split our ways now. I have to get going now and it's pretty late out, I'm sure you don't want your precious family to worry about you" He sneered, turning around as he walked out the opposite side of the alley, heading home leaving Ichigo standing there alone in the darkened alley.

**

* * *

**

Looking down at his watch; it just turned one o'clock and he finally arrived home. He lived alone in the Espanda Towers, where he resided in wasn't all that big but it's what he called home. He placed his key into the keyhole, unlocking the door, walking into his apartment he sighed to himself in relief that he was home. Turning on the light that was near the wall of the front door, he began taking off his watch.

Just as he was getting ready to close his door he couldn't, turning around his eyes widened. "What the hell?!"

There stood Ichigo with his hand on the door keeping it opened, Grimmjow didn't know what to think at the moment but his emotions were running wild like wild fire. "What are you, some sort of stalker? Why did you follow me all the way home? To annoy me some more, I think you're out doing your job now, go home kid" He tried slamming the door in his face but Ichigo proved to be quite strong since he was still holding the door opened in risk of it being closed in his face.

"Why don't you like me?"

"Why else wouldn't I like you? You're annoying; you're always into people's business thinking you can save everyone out there with some little sweet words. Words don't always help, Ichigo. You can't fix everyone so stop trying to"

The orange haired male narrowed his eyes in sorrow, "I can fix you…if you give me a chance"

"Ha, very funny kid; do you honestly think you can fix me?" He pulled Ichigo inside slamming the door behind him, pressing the shorter male against the wall. "I'm ready, fix me, damn it. I'm standing right here" He stared deep within his brown eyes.

Ichigo stared up at him with wide eyes; a blush began slowly making its way on his face. He looked up to Grimmjow in so many ways and cared about his well being more than he should. Ichigo knew that it shouldn't matter to him what he did in life but he did care and he cared because he_ loved_ him. By telling him this he knew it would scare him away, how could you tell another guy you know is straight that you love him. There was no way he could get himself to finally confess his feelings for him.

Unknowingly he raised his hand and placed it gently on the other male's cheek. "And I'm standing right here too, I will fix you"

Grimmjow felt his heart stop for a few seconds; clearly he was completely taken back by the touch of Ichigo's hand on his cheek. He wasn't use to this sort of treatment; rather it is a male or female; no one has ever touched him like this before. The light-blue haired male didn't know how to react to a thing like this. Should he pull back and yell obscene words to him asking him why was he touching him? Or should he lean into his touch and perhaps lean in for a kiss?

"_What the hell? A kiss? What am I thinking about, this isn't me. Why would I want to kiss him of all people? I'm straight for that matter!" _His mind wasn't thinking rationally, he was confused at the moment. But here was someone in front of him willing to help him, hell this guy went all out of his way and got a job for him. That's something he didn't have to do but he was grateful for that small gesture.

His gaze went down towards his lips; they looked so tempting and tasteful. Just this once he would want to know what it would be like…just this once.

Leaning forward he captured Ichigo in a rough kiss, the shorter male was taken back. His eyes were wide open while he still perfectly still in his spot not moving an inch. _"Is this really happening, is he really kissing me right now?" _

Before he could even have a chance to respond back to the kiss Grimmjow pulled away both of his arms propped up with his hand on either side of Ichigo's head on the wall, trapping him between his arms. "Don't ask me why I did that…it was an impulse" He whispered in a gruff tone.

"Grimmjow…"

His icy blue eyes looked into his as a smirk formed his lips. "How about you fix me in a different way" He didn't know what was coming over him but his body was burning and his eyes held nothing but lust. The male knew that it was wrong, just like he knew it was wrong that he was beginning to become hard just from being this close to Ichigo. Was he starting to have feelings for another male? Or perhaps he was just horny and wanted to try something new for a change. Not that he ever had anything _old_ before…

Catching onto the meaning behind his words Ichigo blushed deeply slowly nodding his head. Raising his arms up he began to zip down Grimmjow's jacket exposing the black muscle shirt that he had underneath, looking up silencing asking permission to remove his jacket and shirt; Grimmjow nodded his head. Removing both items from his body he could only marvel at how well tone and fit he was.

Grimmjow really had a nice body…

Leaning forward he darted out his pink tongue teasing his exposed nipple until it hardened. Grimmjow kept his impassive facial impression but behind those eyes he knew that he was enjoying himself. "Ah!" Ichigo moaned out in surprised. He hadn't even realizing that Grimmjow was taking off his pants with on of his hands and with that same exact hand he was now stroking his shaft. "Grimmjow…"

"Enjoying that, huh?" He smirked looking down at him; he had now stopped licking his erect nipple which caused him to frown. "Did I say you could stop?"

"Ah, no you—ahh…" He moaned out loudly when the other male began stroking faster.

"Just because I'm playing with you doesn't give you the right to stop pleasuring me. That isn't being very fair, I think I'm going to have to punish you for that" He smirked darkly causing Ichigo to grow wary of his idea of 'punishment'.

**

* * *

**

Both now nude in bed, Grimmjow was beginning to wonder about his own self, why was he taking it this far. Was it maybe he held some sort of emotions for him that were possibly bottled all up deep within him. He was still confused but his confused mind wasn't letting him stop want he was doing, he was enjoying it quite much.

Flipping Ichigo onto his stomach he ordered him to raise his butt up into the air. Ichigo was starting to wonder have he ever done this before and Grimmjow simple replied by saying 'It's all coming to me naturally'. Which was quite hard for him to believe but he said nothing about it.

"Scoot your body down towards me more"

"Why can't you just scoot yourself towards me? This is embarrassing enough as it is" Ichigo snapped blushing so much, that Grimmjow wouldn't be surprised if his face exploded from so much blood rushing to his face.

"Listen to me and maybe I won't do something you regret. You don't want to try my patience, Kurosaki" He whispered darkly.

Complying with his wishes not wanting to see what he could to him, he scooted his body down slowly towards him. Looking behind him he noticed how Grimmjow was staring at his backside for the longest with a blush he thought he'd never see on the stoic male's face. Blushing himself he quickly turned his head away from him. "Well, what are you doing to do? Stare at my ass all night or do something?"

"Shut it! I'm thinking"

"What could you possibility be thinking about at a time like this?"

Grimmjow blushed darkened. "Look stop rushing me, this is my first time. You're making me nervous"

Ichigo's eyes widened, he turned around sitting down in front of the male who was standing on his knees. "You're first time ever? Not even with a female before?"

Shaking his head, he looked away with narrowed eyes the blush still staining his cheeks. "It that a problem with you or something?"

"No, it's just um…shocking"

"Look I'm not some guy who goes around having sex with anyone. I'm a virgin and if you gotta a problem with that you can go back home" He snapped rather loudly.

Ichigo smiled softly at him, shaking his head. "I don't have a problem, it's just surprising because well…you're so good looking I would have thought you would have by now" He smiled goofily at the male while scratching behind his head.

There was a moment of silence that engulfed the room once more; they both looked into each other's eyes as a tan hand rested itself on Grimmjow's face. "How about you turn around for me"

"What? Why" He asked narrowing his eyes curiously at him.

"Just do it, I'm the one _fixing_ you if I'm not mistaken" Grimmjow nodded his head turning around rather quickly sitting in the same position as Ichigo was just moments ago. Spreading his legs opened he slowly inserted his finger into his hole, trying to loosen him up. All why this was happening his mind just thinking about how things were in the past all the way up until now; Grimmjow hated him but yet clearly has feelings for him by letting things get this far between them.

As he was loosening him up he could hear Grimmjow's moans and grunts; he wasn't use to this feeling of having something entering inside that area. Placing his hand on his back he gently rubbed it soothingly. "I think you're ready now, I'm about to enter you" He said lowly.

"Just hurry up" He responded in a hoarse tone clearly from this activity. His hand was now groping himself, his cream colored hand going back and fourth on his on shaft, enjoying the feeling especially since Ichigo's other hand was playing his testicles.

Slowly entering into his body both males let out low moans until he was fully inside him. "You're really tight, you need relax. I can just by the way you're squeezing onto me that you're nervous…just relax for me" He whispered in a gentle tone to him.

Grimmjow nodded his head trying to comply with his words but it was very hard to because it just hurt so much. He didn't think it would be this painful; it took a few thrusts for the pain to finally subside and in came the pleasure.

His thrusting became wild and fierce; all you could hear was the sound of skin meeting skin in the bedroom. He held onto his hips like his life depended on it as he moved back and fourth into him. All the while Grimmjow continued moaning begging for him to go harder and harder.

Removing himself out of him, Grimmjow turned around looking a little displeased by this but was quickly recovered when Ichigo suddenly turned around on his back pinning him to the bed. Leaning forward he pressed his lips against his and pushed his shaft back inside him once more, wanting to be able to face the male this time as he thrust in and out of him.

"Ichigo…"

Just hearing _him_ moan out _his_ name turned him on even more causing him to go faster than he was before. He parted his lips away from his allowing his hands to reach down letting his thumps caress both of his nipples. His brown eyes looked down noticing some pre-cum was beginning to leak out of Grimmjow's erect penis; causing Ichigo to smirk to himself.

"How to you like the feel of my cock inside your ass?"

This feeling was amazing, he wished it would go on and on for hours, wrapping his arms around his shoulders with his legs spread out so far from each other as Ichigo continuously pounded away within him. Moans were filling up the room and it seemed like Ichigo wasn't going to stop his movements anytime soon. Hell, Grimmjow already came twice so far. White liquid was now stained on his stomach and chest, pulling one of his arms down he reached for his manhood and began stroking it.

"Ichigo…Ahh—"He closed his eyes shut tightly.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo shouted out his name in pure pleasure as he emptied himself into him, both moaned out loudly as he collapsed on top of him. His breathing was erratic and so was his. The light-blue haired male raised his right hand placing it on top of his head, letting his finger run through his orange silky hair.

Ichigo lifted up his head smiling softly at the male. "Did I fix you?"

He smirked, "No, but I think you're getting there" He teased when he noticed the pout on his face.

He came to a realization that although this male really knew how to irk his nerves behind his hate is a soft spot for this guy and behind that soft spot is love. This is want he needed, for someone to finally care for him and accept him despite how annoying they could be when it came to how he lives his life, he knows that it's only out of concern and that made him feel…appreciated.

"Grimmjow, there has been something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile now"

"Hm, what's that?" He asked, noticing how the male has yet to remove his cock from inside him but that wasn't a problem for him or anything.

"Well…I love—"

Placing finger over his lips silencing him her smiled warmly at him. "You don't have to say anything, I already know just by the look in your eyes" He grinned widely at him.

Ichigo blushed and finally removed himself out of him and decided to lie beside him, pulling the covers over them both. He knew that his father wouldn't be wondering where he was; like Grimmjow assumed he would, Ichigo stays out late almost every night and this night wouldn't be any different. "What about you? How do you feel about me…?" He trailed off, his brown eyes looking downwards.

After hearing his sadden tone he knew that he couldn't keep his feelings hidden and lie and say he didn't so instead, "You made me feel satisfied" He responded still not wanting to say those three words to him.

Ichigo frowned getting ready to say something rude to him but then he noticed the looked in his eyes; they were narrowed and looking off to the side with an annoyed look on his face. His brown eyes softened as he smiled to himself. He knew that look; it's the same look Orihime often has in her eyes whenever she looks at him. Not that he liked Orihime but seeing that same look in Grimmjow's eyes was made him happy inside.

"It's okay, I think I know how you feel now" He smirked at the male who was still refusing to look at him.

The male he once hated and was annoyed greatly by he knows now he loves and would always be by his side. "Stay with me…and don't leave" He muttered softly to himself feeling his eyes getting heavier and sleep overtook him.

Ichigo smiled softly at him, leaning forward kissing his temple. "I promise. I won't leave you…ever"

* * *

Ah, I hoped you all liked this. Sorry if it was confusing how I typed it in the beginning to how I ended it. Like I said before this is my very first time typing a Bleach fandom and moreover my first time typing a yaoi. So please leave reviews and tell me what you think. Also check out my other stories is you're a Naruto fan xD.


End file.
